Out of the Blue
by To Be A Necessity
Summary: One-Shots of Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy based on songs.
1. Hollywood

**Who doesn't love one-shots?**

_**Hollywood**_** by Michael Bublé**

* * *

"How can you not like Michael Bublé?" Clare scoffed as she switched the radio station back. Eli rolled his eyes.

"I have heard this song three times since we have been in the car." He retorted, about to switch the radio again. Clare slapped his hand away.

"I think you should let your _girlfriend_ be able to listen to her favorite song by her favorite singer."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Is he your newest celebrity crush?" He asked with a teasing gesture behind his curiosity.

Clare crossed her arms, a smiling threatening her face. "Are you jealous?"

Eli frowned automatically, looking for the right words. Clare laughed.

"Told you." She stated, smiling while looking out the window.

"I'm not jealous." Eli responded with a childish tone; he had _never_ been jealous in his life.

She rolled her eyes. "I know the truth, _Elijah_; you are jealous that I like someone else."

"I don't mean to be mean Clare, but you'll never meet Michael Bublé. You're stuck with me." Eli said proudly, stopping at a red light.

Clare brought her hand up to Eli's cheek, caressing it ever so slightly.

"Not even in concert?" She asked as seductively as she could, and she could've sworn that she saw Eli's barrier slightly breaking down.

"Nope." Eli said, gripping the steering wheel tight. Clare smiled and started to lean closer to him.

"Not even in concert?" Clare repeated but her tone was so unhappy, so _sad_, that Eli turned to look at her. Clare was a better actress that he would've thought as he was about to give in.

But then the song passed through his mind again. "No," he squeaked, speeding off once the light turned green.

By this time Clare had started to kiss his neck. She knew all of his weak spots, which was very bad. Clare could easily hypnotize Eli with the snap of her fingers if she wanted to.

"What could I do to make you change your mind?" She murmured in his ear before breathing down his neck. Eli swallowed hard.

"I think you know." He smirked, and Clare felt somewhat hurt. He wasn't going to get away like _that_.

She brought a hand down to his thigh, something that she had never done before. Eli's eyes widened, sending Clare into a mischievous grin.

"Uh," was all that he managed to get out. Saint Clare Edwards was actually making a move on goth-boy Eli Goldsworthy. Was the world coming to an end?

"People say that I'm Saint Clare," she murmured, pressing her hand lightly against his jeans. Eli's breathing wavered. "But I don't think I am."

Eli was ready to _buy_ her concert tickets to Michael Bublé if she surprised him like this often, but couldn't get the words out to say it.

"Please?" She asked, her voice sounding extremely desperate. All he could do was nod.

Clare laughed lightly, leaning back into the passenger's seat of Morty, singing to the song.

"Put it in your head, baby chivalry is dead; you can find it in yourself." She sang, and Eli looked at her in confusion as she sang her own words.


	2. History Repeats

**Let's just say, Clare likes We Are Scientists.**

**And to clear up future comments, the beginning song is "Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt"; let's say that Clare's band made that song ;)**

* * *

"Come on, Clare!" Leo exclaimed as Clare ran through the backstage doors. "You're late!"

"Sorry, Leo! Sorry, Sorry!" She apologized over and over as she brought out her Fender guitar. Clare stumbled her way to the stage.

"We'd like to present something new this evening," Adamo, the singer, glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Clare had come. "Something that will be on our new album."

Clare had grown accustomed to the loudness of the crowd as their band became well known, and she particularly liked it. She had found her place in the world.

Adamo looked back at Clare who nodded; her hands strummed over the guitar in the most mesmerizing way that it seemed almost impossible to mimic her solos. Clare smiled once her beginning intro was done, and then blended into the bass' melody, leaving Adamo to do what he needed to do.

Although her strumming was strained, Clare had a reason; her family was breaking apart, as well as her friendships at school. Eli didn't seem to like her anymore. Alli was gone, and Adam knew about Clare's other side of her, but he swore not to tell anyone.

Clare could not let anyone know that she was a guitarist of a well known band; it would kill her with all the drama at school. She didn't want to have any paparazzi that followed her around; she just wanted to play.

She listened to Adamo's voice, her head moving to the beat. She couldn't explain in words how right this felt to her; no one would understand how the music just let her go.

The solo came in no time, sending Clare's fingers into a frenzy. She perfected each note, which was always expected. She smiled as her solo ended.

The drums rang once more, ending the song. Clare looked at Adamo who was leaving the stage, and as she followed he raised a hand.

"This is your cover, remember?" He yelled over the sound. Clare swallowed, nodding. It was going to be the most terrifying thing for her to do; sing in front of a crowd that tripled her high school's population.

"This is _not_ a new song, but more of a cover." Clare hesitantly said, smiling as she saw that the fans looked just as happy as they did when Adamo was talking. "You know when you have that time in your life where you feel like it is just going to never come back once it ends, but then it repeats itself?" She could hear the enthusiasm of the crowd as she finished. "Well, history repeats." She started the intro of the song immediately, playing her We Are Scientists cover with the band.

Clare could perfectly explain why she had chosen the cover; sophomore year was just like freshman year for her; she just hoped that junior year would be different. She wanted someone who would be able to lift her off her feet and never doubt it.

_I __got this whole thing figured out  
I guess I better write it down, now  
'Cause presently my memory's not terribly sound  
Everything is twice around, now._

Clare's voice slightly wavered, and she took as many deep breaths as she could, savoring the moment of hearing the fans sing with her. She smiled before continuing.

_It shouldn't be this hard  
I guess I'm not as smart  
As I'd like to think I am  
And even though you won't  
Admit it now I know, you know, I know, you know_

No longer was Clare's voice nervous, but empowering. She was winning the crowd over with the passion of her voice, the pain that was released once she sung the lyrics.

_I guess it isn't any news  
This keeps coming out in two's  
If history repeats itself then what can I do?  
Nothing I can say is news to you._

Clare's eyes threatened her with tears, but she held them away. This was her moment to shine, her moment to show the world was it was missing.

_It shouldn't be this hard  
I guess I'm not as smart  
As I'd like to think I am  
And even though you won't  
Admit it now I know, you know, I know, you know._

Clare smiled out into the crowd as the solo came once again, and this time her head was more into the music, banging harder to the song.

_Let's get this calendar straight  
I shouldn't try to make sense  
Of anything that goes on  
When it goes on again and again and again_

She could hear the bass lowering down, but her strumming remained the same. Out of the entire band she was able to energize the whole room, sending all of the fans into an adrenaline rush. And she liked it.

_It shouldn't be this hard  
I guess I'm not as smart  
As I'd like to think I am  
And even though you won't  
Admit it now I know, you know, I know, you know._

"Thank you," Clare breathed out a smile and just like that, they were halfway done with the show.

Adamo gladly took the microphone from Clare and announced the short break that would be held so that the early V.I.P. backstage winners would be able to come and get their signatures and pictures early.

Leo had already greeted most of the backstage winners, and Clare carefully took off the strap from her Fender and placed it gently next to the bass. Her smile, never leaving her face, enlightened the whole room.

The whole band stayed in a line, taking photo ops and signing pictures while chatting with the winners. Clare knew that Adamo didn't care much for signing or pictures, but Clare was just giddy. She had finally found what her life was living for and what it felt to be wanted.

"Great job tonight, Clare." She heard, and her smile froze onto her face as Elijah Goldsworthy stood in front of her, his smirk never leaving his face. Clare didn't know how to act in the presence of her English partner, so she shrugged.

"Thanks." She took the picture out of his hand, signing it as best as she could.

He gracefully took it back. "Yeah, who knew that my English partner was a singer and guitarist of a band that I particularly enjoyed?" Clare cursed his smirk once again.

"You're lucky." She retorted, winking at him. She knew that her sudden boldness caught him off guard.

Eli stood there, honestly looking like an idiot. He could not understand whether or not he was caught in a dream, seeing Saint Clare sing and play her heart out and, most importantly, flirting with a hearse-driving teenager.

"Well?" Clare asked, sending Eli out of his trance. Clare giggled. "Are you going to stay for the rest of the show?"

Eli feigned his thinking, rubbing his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "Will I be able to drive a pretty girl back to her house afterwards?"

If the lights weren't so dim, Eli would see Clare's cheeks redden just the slightest. "As long as its me." She stated, and Eli took it as a _yes_.


	3. Breathe

**Breathe by He Is We**

**P.S.-You may think I'm crazy, but I have done this before and it actually worked (you'll understand later..) xD**

**

* * *

**

Clare's body could almost perfectly outline the large rock that was placed on the soft, warm sands of her favorite beach. Her vacation was slowly coming to an end, making her less than content.

She hadn't been talking much since Eli told her he was leaving, back to his hometown. She didn't want to talk to anyone; it was the worst experience that she had gone through—losing her love due to his sudden decision.

"_I'm moving back to my old town." He stated before the silence overwhelmed the two as they sat in his car. Clare's teary eyes looked up at him in shock._

"_You're leaving? Just like that?" Eli nodded while Clare felt herself going into hysterics._

"_I know that you wanted to talk for a different reason—" Eli couldn't even look at her; the guilt was eating him alive. "But maybe we can still talk about it."_

_Clare suddenly moved for the handle of the passenger side, and before opening it blue eyes clashed with emeralds, and she said, "I love you." And within a second, she was gone._

Clare couldn't even think about the events that had happened the last time they had a conversation. She faked being sick the rest of the week to make sure that she wouldn't see him ever again.

She no longer believed in love; it was too fragile, too easy to break. Why even try to keep love if it never truly stays?

Her music blasted in her ears, he eyes peacefully closed. The intoxicating smell of the ocean waters was almost tempting to get lost in, but Clare promised herself that nothing was worth losing due to love.

Clare could feel the sand touching her head just the slightest as she tried sliding downwards, farther into the rock. As she lay there, she went into her own beach in her mind; one that was empty, but near a duplicate of the one that she was at. Instead, she was walking to one part of the beach, and almost instantly she began writing a message into the sand, hoping that he would get the message somehow.

She smiled in present time as she looked at the message she wrote in her mind:

_Come find me_

Clare wanted to keep hope that maybe, one day, Eli would come and find her once again to get her out of her lonely state of life. She needed to see him once again, but she didn't know how she would find him.

A buzz in her pocket made her frown; she forgot to turn off her cell phone. Otherwise she'd still be in her daydreams.

"Hello?" She lazily said, yawning afterwards.

"Hey, Clare." Adam said. "I wanted to hang out with you today. Are you free?"

Clare laughed. "You know, this is the first time that you've asked me to hang out this whole vacation." She shook her head. "I'm at the beach, but I doubt you'd want to come."

"Why not?" Adam defended himself. "I still care about you, Clare. Even when you think I don't."

"I just need a little room to breathe." She lied, and Adam agreed with her.

"Fine," he responded. "We'll catch up after break. See you soon."

Although Clare knew that Adam hung up, she said, "Goodbye, Adam."

Clare laid there effortlessly for several hours, just letting herself become content with being alone. She knew that people were staring at her, just laying there in silence, but she didn't care; she didn't need to feel wanted anymore.

Clare blinked as she felt a flick on her head. _What the—?_ She asked herself before looking up to see Eli's face before hers.

Holding her breath, she stared into the eyes of her first lover; her only lover. It brought back too many memories for her; she brought herself up, sitting on top of the rock.

"What brings you here?" She asked after they spoke with their eyes for a second. She couldn't help but have her tone cold and harsh after all that had happened between them.

Eli sighed. "I felt like I was sent here for some reason." He asked with his eyes to see if he could sit next to her, and she nodded.

"Go on," she said, uninterested.

"Well," he started, a little startled by Clare's voice. "I woke up this morning with one sentence stuck in my mind: _Come find me_. I had no clue what the hell it meant, but when I talked to Adam today, he explained to me that you had been very distant after… what happened."

Clare was smiling to herself in her mind; her telepathy had worked! She made a reminder to do it again later. She shrugged. "It's been hard." She stated, looking out into the sea. She didn't want to spill out all of her feelings for him.

"Clare, I didn't know that you were going to say what you did." Clare shook her head, angrily laughing at herself. "I didn't think that anyone would love me after Julia, but then _you_ came and I couldn't help but feel—" Eli took a deep breath in, making sure that he wasn't about to break. "I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself, taking someone's life and then finding myself someone else to love. It's not fair."

She looked him hard in the eyes. "Nothing is fair." She stated. "Eli, you gave my life reasoning, and then once you left, I had nothing to live for." Eli looked down at the sand, guilty. "I still love you, and I know that you've probably moved on, but just know that it will take me a long time before I can forget."

Eli's watery eyes met hers, and he said, "I love you, Clare. I knew that I should've said that to you, but I was such an ass that I didn't know what I was doing to _us_."

She nodded. "You are an ass." She stated, lightly smiling to him. "And that's why I forgive you deep down, even though I shouldn't."

Eli, partially stunned, looked at her in confusion. "Why would you forgive me after what I did to us?"

She smiled brightly, looking back out into the ocean.

"Because you seem to be the one who lets me breathe."


End file.
